Jayden Noel
"They're lying to you. Your a werewolf and their vampires, so once this fight is over they'll kill you just like how they hunted your species to the brink of extinction. We are natural enemies, vampires and werewolves never work together." ''-Jessica helps Jayden see through the Volturi's lies and secrects[src]'' Child of the Moon native to Forks, Washington and is the only newborn werewolf of the Volturi army that survived the battle. Early Life Jayden Noel was born and raised in Forks, Washington for all of her life. She reached the end of her senior year when she was attacked and near fatality mauled by a werewolf. For a month Jayden was in cirtical condition for less a month and by the end of that month she was completely healed of all her inflicted injuries. The night after returning home she turned upon the light of the full moon and she seemingly went missing. Before Rising dawn Sometime after turning into a werewolf, Jayden encountered vampires called the "Volturi" that wished to recruit her as their 'commander' to keep the other members of their small army in control. Agreeing, she stepped in as a inexperienced mentor for the newborn vampires and werewolves. To make the newborn vampires easier to control, she used animalistic violence to brutally maul and overpower them. Jayden would also kill some of them to install fear into the newborn vampires and werewolves alike, keeping herself as the alpha female. To Jayden, newborn production then went into high gear and Jayden was constantly busy containing the newborns and forcing the newborn vampires to turn humans instead of kill them so they would attract little attention. She could only make werewolves during the full moon so there were a higher percentage of vampires then werewolves. Rising dawn Jayden was first seen during the battle between the Cullens, and their allies like the British Coven, etc. Before the fight broke out, Jessica tried to convince her to give up the fight by telling Jayden how Volturia really felt about werewolves (that they were their mortal enemies and even hunted them into near extinction). Though she was confused by what Jessica had said to her, Jayden quickly realized that not only the Volturi were her enemies, but vampires in general. Once the battle had erupted she became netural and only fought for the other werewolves as she killed mostly the Newborn vampires. When most of the werewolves were destoryed she fled into the woods in attempt to escape. Jayden was quickly chased into the darkness by the vampire, Katerina. It was confirmed that Jayden did get away when Katherina returned with her right arm torn off. Katherina said the werewolf, Jayden Noel, escaped after ripping her arm out of the socket. Jayden's whereabouts are unknown. Personality and traits After becoming a werewolf, Jayden became a animal-like menace that was loyal to the Volturi until she discovered the truth about their lies. Jayden was very loyal to the Volturi, which ended when Jessica told her about what the Volturi had down to werewolves in the past. With the newborns she was responsible for, Jayden was violent and viscious in order to keep them in control. Jayden interspersed with affectionate and caring for the werewolves in the army and often felt that all werewolves are kindred spirits. Jayden proved this during the Battle where she only attacked the vampires during the fight. Strengths As a Child of the Moon, Jayden is more powerful then humans, but not as strong, or fast, as a vampire in her human form. Despite being lesser to vampires in human form, this is made up for when in her lupine phase. In her werewolf form, her strength, speed, senses, agility and indestructibility are heightened at their peak; making her more than capable of destroying a multiple vampires at once. Another advantage she has in both her human and wolf form is the immunity to vampire venom, both the transformative properties and the pain-producing properties. Additionally, like a vampire she is a immortal and will live forever unless killed. Category:Children of the Moon Category:Rising dawn Characters